All She Ever Wanted
by Cayleigh
Summary: Lorelai's childhood with Richard and Emily
1. Welcoming Lorelai Gilmore

She knew she wanted a child, and from the second she heard she was pregnant all she could think about was having a little girl. Richard, always the sensible one said "lets not get too far ahead of ourselves, Emily." or "try not to get your hopes up incase it's not a girl." Emily Gilmore however always got what she wanted and she wanted a girl! So by her eighth month she had the walls to the bedroom closest to her own in neutral colors, but every decoration, down to the last rattle and diaper in the most beautiful baby pink. She wanted her daughter to be raised just like a princess, and was determined to see it happen.

Emily was not disappointed. On a spring morning many moons ago, after hours and hours of laboring hell, she got the best gift she could have ever expected, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. She was named after her and Richards's mothers. Even though she couldn't stand her mother-in-law, the look on Richards face when he requested the baby be named after her, was too precious to resist.

The day after she brought her baby home, Richard was called on a business trip, and although he would have canceled if she preferred, Emily told him to go and take care of it. Now when he left, she would no longer be alone, she had the most marvelous companion to keep her company.

_Please let me know if this is something worth continuing or not. _


	2. The First Year

_Alright here is chapter two, hope you enjoy:_

The first time I realized that my little angel, wasn't going to be perfect was at her christening. Her "majesty", Lorelai I had insisted that I buy a dress for the occasion while I was visiting her in London before Lorelai was even born.

At some point, after the ceremony and they had finished taking pictures of her, Lorelai decided she was done wearing the dress, and dumped grape juice all over the front of it. My mother-in-law almost passed out when it happened, making the whole ordeal worth the mess. But overall it was the beginning of the many times to come that Lorelai would find a way to embarrass me.

By the time Lorelai was seven months old, she had already had several nannies. I just couldn't find anyone to care for her as well as I could and wasn't going to stop looking until I found one that was able to succeed. However those times between nannies, were absolutely wonderful. The only reason I had one at all was because that was what I know would be expected, and as long as I kept finding fault with them, most of the time it was me taking care of my baby anyway. And as much as I hated to admit, it sometimes was nice to have someone to look after her when I had an event to attend or errands to run.

Lorelai was also crawling by seven months, and was already saying ma-ma and dada. My friends, who also had babies around Lorelai's age, were still waiting for theirs to begin. The fondest memory I have of Lorelai' baby years, was how when she was hurt, sad, or unhappy, only I knew how to calm her down. I distinctly remember the feel of her in my arms and how very right it felt to be holding her. I knew that no matter how old she got, I would always want to be there to hold her when she was upset.

By the time her first birthday came around I was already in disbelief at how the year had flown by. She was now walking, well more like running, everywhere she went, and had added a few more words to her vocabulary. Richard and I threw her the biggest party we could muster and made sure she was lacking in nothing.

"I can't believe how fast she's already grown." Richard said to me at the end of the night.

"I know she's already has a loud mouth and is into everything." I said chuckling.

Richard looked adoringly at his wife and said "If only I had known how happy she makes you, we would have had a baby sooner."

"Oh Richard, I'm glad we have our Lorelai, but I also treasured the time we had when it was just the two of us. Plus at this rate she'll be gone and grown in no time." Richard detected the hint of sorrow in my voice as I said this.

"Now my dear, don't get ahead of yourself we still have many, many years with her before we get to that point, now let's get some sleep."

"Alright, Richard" I sighed as I turned off the light.

And like clockwork, at 1:15 sharp Lorelai woke up from dreamland to have me give her a bottle and spend the rest of the night in our bed.

_Would love to know what you think. Any suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated._


	3. The Toddler Years

_Thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed and sorry for taking so long to update. I'm not at all a writer so please keep telling me errors I'm have a hard time deciding which direction and angle to take the story, and your input helped me decide._

Lorelai's toddler years were even more exciting than the first year. She was learning new words by the day and now could say sentences. She also seemed to miss the "terrible two's" that everyone always had talked about. We spent parts of our days reading books together, at the park, and over at different DAR ladies houses with children similar ages to Lorelai's. Then at night Richard would come home to "his girls" and we would all spend the evening together. I wish the rest of her childhood would always have played out so beautifully.

Days went by like that quickly and eventually all good things must come to an end. The first serious problem with Lorelai came when she was three and started getting constant ear aches. Maybe that was a sign that it was the beginning of the end to our perfect lifestyle, or maybe that's when reality finally sank in.

" Moooommy" I heard the voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I didn't have to wait long.

"Moooommmmyyy!" That wail was unmistakably coming from Richards' study, a place Lorelai was always mesmerized by. When I ran in the room she was in front of his desk on the ground holding her left ear with both hands

"Lorelai, baby what's wrong?"

"Boo-boo, ear" I thought she had fallen or bumped it and just held her for a while and kissed the "boo-boo", and thought that would be the end. That night the bawling started just as before with Lorelai calling me. The next day I took her to the doctors and he gave us antibiotics and I expected that to be the end of it.

Two weeks later she had one in her right ear, and back and forth the battle began. We employed nannies, and Lorelai would behave like an angel throughout the day for them it was only in between doses at night when the fits would happen. At nights she would scream for hours on end kicking, pinching, and biting the nannies if they even tried to touch or hold her. Eventually it was no longer worth the struggle to bribe a nanny to stay, so I convinced Richard to put a nanny temporarily on hold until she fully recovered. He agreed as long as I promised it wouldn't mean him spending his nights awake.

My first night alone with her without a nanny was going smoothly enough, she had just fallen asleep, and I was resting comfortably on the rocking chair. Later in the evening she started her ear-piercing screams. I hurried over and reached for her and when I did that she started flailing wildly and shrieked, "Nooo!" The more I tried to calm her down the more hysterical she became. Eventually after a painful two hours of listening to her shouting, she cried her self to sleep on the floor. These ear aches went on for five more weeks.

Sometimes she would sleep through the night, others it was sleepless nights for her and me both. Richard was gone for most of those nights on business, and when he was home he would sleep on the opposite side of the house, deaf to the noise I had to listen to. Richard at one point suggested I play music for her, and even though it turned out to be helpful, it was still annoying how he didn't try it himself. The first few nights with it made no difference. I tried playing several children's and nursery rhyme cassettes and they only seemed to make it worse. Mellow music didn't help either so one night, when the crying began a song came on the radio. Lorelai was ironically straining through her wails to listen, and I noticing her interest, picked her up, and began dancing with her to the tune. In minutes we were both laughing and dancing and as soon as it was over she feel fast asleep in my arms. The infections lasted for a couple more weeks, but now every night we played "our song", 'Wedding Bell Blues' and she would drift peacefully into dreamland.

One day several months later I had a friend ask me when Richard and I were going to give Lorelai a sibling. The question caught me off-guard; surprisingly the thought never really crossed my mind. Richard had asked me before Lorelai when we were going to have kids, but after having Lorelai the plural of the word wasn't even in my thought process. So that night at dinner I decided to mention it to Richard and get his reaction.

"Mary-Ann Gingrich's pool is absolutely gorgeous." I started.

"Hmm, that's very nice." Typical response from Richard, he could be so inattentive at times.

"Her children had so much fun chasing Lorelai around, she was the hit of the afternoon." I said as I lovingly looked at her. She had just taken a bite of her chicken and was clumsily wiping her little pouty lips with her napkin.

"Well," Richard said, getting up from the table, "anyone couldn't help but have fun with this little angel." As he picked my baby up, and swung her up in the air, and I heard that contagious laugh she had, I realized that even if I had five more kids, Lorelai was the one I wanted, the one I waited so long for, the one that no matter what I could never love anyone more than her. Right there and then I decided that she and Richard were the only two people I needed in my life, because everything I want and need is with them. The conversation that had never begun had never come up between Richard and me again.

_My goal with this story has become to try and take stories told on the show about Lorelai's childhood and write them in more detail (plus adding my own). If you have a memory you would like to see played out please let me know and I will do my best to eventually write it out._


End file.
